


13

by rhinkipoo



Series: Rhink100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Week 1 prompt: The number 12





	13

Sitting cross legged underneath the blanket, Link held the flashlight and Rhett the watch. They were both too excited to sleep, and Mama Di wouldn’t be happy to learn they were still awake so late on a school night.

“Did you feel any different?” Link whispered.

“Not really,” Rhett replied, taking a glance at his watch. Changing personas, Rhett held an invisible microphone up to his face. “Mr. Neal, you’ve got one more minute of being 12. How are you feeling?” He tilted his hand towards Link, who just giggled.

Rhett’s watched beeped at midnight.

“Welcome to the club, brother!”


End file.
